malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Grinbone-bot
Request Apostrophes Automatically generate a redirect page for the most common alternative apostrophe for any new page that contains the standard apostrophe :This is proving to be too difficult at this stage. I can't figure out how to make new pages with it and I'm having other problems too. I did manage to make a list of all the pages with apostrophes in them though (data comes from the 5th of January). -- 01:25, January 24, 2017 (UTC) ::I have corrected those two pages and created pages for the right apostrophe. Could you generate a list for the wrong apostrophe redirect pages as well? That would make it easier to create the missing ones. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 14:54, January 24, 2017 (UTC) :::This is proving problematic. Observe: ' ’ ‘ ´ ʹ ′ Krul, K'rul, K’rul, K‘rul; Drek, D'rek, D’rek, D‘rek. There are currently more redirects for the third apostrophe in this list than the second, which was the one I was working off. What problem are you actually trying to solve by the way? Ok, so search doesn't work at all when the wrong, or no, apostrophe is used. Maybe this could be resolved better through other means. -- 22:13, January 24, 2017 (UTC) ::::I did not realise initially that there were so many different versions and started creating redirects for the one I found in my e-books. In the process I may have been creating redirects for different types without realising as I just copied them across. I wonder if there is any way that search parameters can be altered so that a search made with one type of apostrophe will show pages made with a different one. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 23:04, January 24, 2017 (UTC) ::::Online time is very limited at the moment - had to be brief last night... All current pages should be set up for the commonly used one - which is why I altered those two from your 'wrong' list. To solve the 'no result' search issue, if we could alter our search parameters than that would be the easiest solution. However, if not then creating redirects at least for the most common alternative is the only alternative, I suppose. With regards to new pages - I imagine that it might be impossible to change parameters to only accept or default to the 'right' one so apart from keeping an eye out for them, generating a list like the one you made in your initial response every now and then is probably the only option there.Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 07:43, January 25, 2017 (UTC) :::::So it turns out the initial database file I was using was not quite complete – that's only about half of the pages that have apostrophes. The list is now 329 460 entries long. Automatic creation of redirects does seem to be possible but I still have not a clue as to how it is done. I'll see if I can find someone to ask for help. :::::I'm just going to save my search string here for safe keeping. \u0027|\u2018|\u2019|\u00B4|\u02BC|\u2032|\u02ca|\u02c8|\u02bb|\u201B -- 10:43, January 25, 2017 (UTC) Auto-link initial article name Automatically link first appearance of words in articles which have a page on the Wiki - it would need to ignore existing links unless it could recognise disambiguations and other oddities. :Too difficult to do at this time, but I'll keep trying every so often. -- 10:43, January 25, 2017 (UTC) Capitalisation typo Capitalise 'Warren' throughout - there are probably some other Malazan specific words which keep getting spelled incorrectly. :Done. About 80 pages were fixed. -- 07:10, January 24, 2017 (UTC) isn't and doesn't Converting them to 'is not' and 'does not' if it is possible to restrict Grinbone in such a way that he does not alter quotes and epigraphs. :I'll have a look into it and see how easy or not this is to do. -- 00:43, March 4, 2017 (UTC) Category alphabetizing I can't remember if this has been mentioned before, but it would be nice if the categories on each page were sorted alphabetically.--ArchieVist (talk) 01:34, March 7, 2017 (UTC) :Ah, you at the bottom of content pages right? I think it is fairly easy to do, I'll add it to the list. -- 01:47, March 7, 2017 (UTC) More capitalising Bonecaster and Soletaken need capitalising. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 09:05, May 1, 2017 (UTC) Change of category name Could Grinbone change all occurrences of Category:Priests to Category:Priests and acolytes, please? Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 21:20, May 6, 2017 (UTC) Capitals Needed for all occurrences of 'Otataral'. Thanks. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 20:21, May 15, 2017 (UTC) Shi'Gal Assassin(s), J'an Sentinel(s) and K'ell Hunter(s) all need the second word in capitals. I can change the page names and the links but if the Bot could do remaining occurrences, that would be great. Obviously, we do not want it to capitalize every assassin for example so this will only work if the parameters can be set so the Bot will only change those instances where the entire phrase occurs. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 17:23, May 18, 2017 (UTC)